This application is based on and claims priority from Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0051036 filed on Jul. 24, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to control of controlled devices that are controlled by means of wireless signals, and more particularly, to a remote control device and method for more conveniently obtaining a variety of additional information regarding digital contents by using a remote transmitting and receiving (transmitting/receiving) device capable of transmitting and receiving structured data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In environments, such as in digital satellite broadcasts, cable broadcasts, digital terrestrial broadcasts, or digital versatile disks (DVDs), that provide audio or video signals and additional information, such as electronic program guides (EPGs) and applications, operations required for viewing detailed contents of such additional information have been generally performed using direction keys and other keys of remote control devices.
However, as additional information has increased both in amount and complexity with the development of digital broadcast techniques, it has become inconvenient to manage additional information-providing services using only such keys of remote control devices.
Thus, there is a need for enabling a user to more conveniently select a variety of additional information or applications and to receive services in response thereto.